The Truth at Canyon del Diablo
by Belmakori
Summary: A stranger shows up at the door of Sheriff Danni's place. She's shocked to learn that her lover is a notorious killer, wanted by the Texas Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth at Canyon Del Diablo

The sun had already set when Pastor Howard Breckenridge slowly got out of bed. He reached for his trousers and pulled them on quickly, taking the suspenders and pulling them up and over his shoulders. He then put on his boots. He tried not to awake his companion, but was unsuccessful when the door creaked as he pulled it open. The young woman raised her head and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. She made no attempt to cover her bare breasts as she sat up in the bed.

"Where ya goin?" she asked between yawns.

"I was hungry. I was gonna fry up some bacon and warm up some of the biscuits from this morning."

"Oh. There a few eggs that I didn't cook this morning in the basket next to the washbasin. Would you mind frying them up for me?"

"I think I can manage that," he said with a smile.

He closed the door behind him, while she turned up an oil lamp next to the bed. As the light slowly extended throughout the room, she got up and grabbed a robe and wrapped herself with it. She stopped to look at herself in the full-length mirror next to the door. She moved a few strands of her long blonde curls away from her face and sighed when she noticed the slight bulge in her belly. She hadn't told him yet, and wasn't sure how she would explain this to him and the rest of the town.

She could hear the bacon frying on the skittle when she opened to door and entered the main room of her small cabin. Though it smelled good, it also made her nauseous, and she fought hard to keep her lunch down. She took several deep breaths before she closed the door behind her. A light flashed followed by a large thunderous boom several seconds later. She jumped at the unexpected sound.

"You ok?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just enjoying the smell of the bacon is all."

"You sure? You looked a bit peaked there for a minute."

"No, I'm fine. Everything's ok. I could use some fresh air. I'll just step outside for a minute."

"Don't go too far, storm is rollin in. Sounds like it could pack a huge wallop on the town tonight."

"You gonna stay here with me tonight then?"

"I can't, you know that. What would the town think?"

Yes, she thought to herself. What would they think when they realized that their Sheriff had been sleeping with the Pastor and was now carrying his child and he didn't realize it. Yes, she thought. What would they think? She opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch and stood leaning against the porch.

The smell of the cooking bacon began to waft through the door behind her and Dannielle felt her stomach lurch at the thought of the greasy pork tidbit. She covered her mouth and leaned over the porch rail and emptied her stomach onto the ground below. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her robe and looked up. The gasped and reached for her hip and quickly realized that she wasn't armed.

Sitting astride a horse was a dark stranger with long curly red hair showing beneath the black Stetson it wore. Dannielle quickly determined the stranger was a woman from the way she dismounted. The stranger stopped and looked at Dannielle.

"I see that you ain't armed Sheriff," said the woman.

"I wasn't expecting company."

"Who ya entertaining inside?" the woman asked accusingly.

The way she said it, it made Dannielle feel guilty. She could feel the shame welling up within her and she quickly fought against it.

"None of yer business. Who are you and what do you want?"

"The names Sonja. I'm looking for a criminal."

The woman opened up her duster and as a streak of lightening illuminated the sky, Dannielle could see that the badge she was sporting was that of the Texas Rangers. Dannielle shivered and stepped back towards her cabin.

"I'm not a criminal. There are no criminals here in Pueblo County. If there is, then they just arrived and I'll be arrestin' them soon enough."

"They've been in town for quite some time. About a year," argued the Ranger.

"I don't know of anyone whose been wanted, staying in Pueblo."

"Their trail has led me to your door Sheriff."

"Me?" said Dannielle quite shocked.

"Heh," grunted the woman, "It's not you who I'm looking for."

"Is this about my husband? He died a few months back."

"He deserted the Union army, not the Confederate. He's no concern of mine," stated the Ranger matter of factly.

"Then who?"

"I'm looking for Jake Williams."

A wave of relief came over Dannielle. She smiled and shook her head.

"There is no one here by that name."

"He's in yer cabin," she sniffed the air, "and cookin' bacon if my nose ain't lying to me."

"The man who is in my cabin, is NOT Jake Williams. I read that he was locked up in a Texas prison somewhere."

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers, Sheriff, especially if they are printed by Phyllis Morris. It's all tall tales and falsehoods with her."

Dannielle skewered up her face and gave the Ranger a funny look. She knew all about Phyllis and her muckraker style. She must have told this woman where she lived. She figured she would have a few words with the resident reporter tomorrow first thing.

"You don't understand. I've never met this Jake Williams, and he's certainly not in my cabin."

"Then who are ya entertaining Sheriff?"

"It's…it's…"she bit her lip in frustration. She was damned if she told the truth, and damned if she didn't. The door opened behind her and Dannielle felt a wave of warmth wash over her. She looked to Howard and then towards the Ranger.

"See, this isn't the man you are looking for," she said smugly.

There was a long pause as she realized that the woman Ranger was sizing up Howard and how she slowly moved her hand towards her hip where her Colt Peacemaker was safely kept. Dannielle felt a sudden chill run down her spine when the Ranger spoke again.

"Hello Jake. Long time no see."

"It's been a long time Sonja. I figured I'd see you again someday."

The Ranger nodded and kept her hand on her pistol grip.

"It wasn't easy Jake. I followed every lead, chased every rumor. You changed yer name; that was smart. But a Pastor?" she asked skeptically.

Jake said nothing.

"Well Jake, I never figured you for a Man of God. When did this happen? After yer escape from prison?"

"Not too long ago," he said.

Dannielle turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Jake was a known hardened criminal, or so the papers said. The man who stood before her was kind and gentle, a man who loved life and loved God. He was as far away from the killing type as could be possible. There was no way this man was Jake Williams.

"But…you can't be him. Jake is locked away. You are Pastor Howard. I've watched you do miracles. You are a…Holy Man of God! You can't be that cold blooded killer?"

"Miracles?" Sonja asked suspiciously.

"I'm not who I once was. I've changed. I've turned from my wicked ways. Found God. Found Peace. Even performed a miracle or two," answered Jake.

"Well, that may be, but are ya gonna come peacefully or do we have to do this the hard way?" she asked with her gun hand resting on her pistol grip.

"I ain't armed," he said as he slowly raised his hands up.

Danielle's mind raced. What was going on? It was unbelievable that this man whom she loved was none other than that murderer Jake Williams. She felt as if her whole world was crashing in around her. She felt betrayed and used. She hugged herself and wished for it all to go away. Oh how she wanted it all to go away. There was no way it could be true.

"I'm so sorry Dannielle. But the less ya know, the better. I needed to protect you," he said soothingly.

"Protect me from what?" she cried.

"The truth," replied the Ranger. Both the Sheriff and Jake turned to face her.

"I'm not here to arrest you Jake…" Sonja began.

"Then why are you here?" he interrupted.

"I need to know about what happened at the Canyon."

Jakes eyes widened and he began to sweat. A chill ran down his spine and his heart began to beat rapidly. He swallowed hard and leaned against the porch rail.

"Now is not the time Sonja. Come back later. I ain't ready to talk about this. Not yet."

"We don't have time. I need to talk to ya about this now. It's a Ranger matter."

"I'm not a Ranger anymore, remember?"

"Your choice Jake. You know the rules."

"Not in front of her," he sighed, motioning towards Dannielle.

"Wait. What? What is going on?" Dannielle cried.

Jake turned to face her.

"Dannielle, this doesn't concern you. Go inside. Do as I say. Please?"

"Why? Wait. I'm the Sheriff, if this involves the Canyon, that's within my jurisdiction. What is this all about?"

"I will not risk you or my unborn child."

Dannielle gasped as well as the Ranger.

"You've been busy," chuckled the Ranger.

Jake turned to face her and scowled.

"This doesn't concern you Sonja. Give me a minute to get things straightened out here and I'll ride out with you."

"You've got a minute Jake," she warned.

Jake ushered Dannielle inside and held her close.

"What is going on? Why did you lie to me? Who ARE you?" she cried into his shoulder.

"I'll explain it all later. But now, I have to go with Sonja. Please don't follow me. If you do and something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"But Howard…"she started.

"Jake. My name is Jake."

"But…"

He pressed his finger to her lips and quietly hushed her. He pulled her close again and held her tight before he finally released her.

"Will you be back?" she asked softly.

"Say a prayer for me Danni," he said quietly and released her from his arms.

He reached over and grabbed his coat and hat. And stepped out through the front door and closed it behind him. He could hear Dannielle sob and a great sadness fell across his heart. He had a feeling that he wouldn't return from this trip to the Canyon. Not this time.

"You got an extra hog-leg on ya?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied as she reached into her saddlebag and produced an old Navy Revolver.

"Recognize it," she said as she tossed it over to him.

"My first gun. I was wonderin' what happened to it.

"Pried it from the dead hand of some gunfighter in El Paso a few months back. I'm afraid he didn't take good care of it."

"Does it still work?" he asked skeptically as he looked it over.

"It took some time and money, but I got it working again. The barrel was slightly bent. The hammer doesn't always hit the percussion cap head on. It does jam from time to time. Hasn't blown up…yet."

"Thanks," he said, shaking his head as he tucked it into his pants.

"Let's get moving. I'd like to get there before the sun comes up," she said as he walked towards the barn to gather his horse.

Within a few minutes, they both rode away as the first heavy drops of rain began to crash down onto the small cabin's roof. Dannielle stood in the doorway and watched as the two departed, with tears running down her face. She had a gut feeling that she would never see the two of them again. With her heart aching, she closed the door and hugged herself. She collapsed to the floor and cried until the tears would no longer come. Despair finally overcame her and she fell asleep next to the front door.

The next morning, Sheriff Deputy Charles Hodgeson found the remains of two horses and a body near the mouth of the Canyon. The remains had been torn and shredded as if some giant beast had feasted upon them. He couldn't identify the body, but it bore a Texas Ranger's badge. But what puzzled him the most was that both hands of the body were still intact. Within one was an old Navy Revolver and the other one held a bloody priest's collar not unlike that worn by the town pastor, Howard Breckenridge.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had reached its zenith as Sheriff Deputy Charles Hodgeson emptied his stomach out for the second time in less than an hour. Crouching near a bush, he dry-heaved several more times before he attempted to stand. Still a bit wobbly, he instead chose to sit down. He took off his hat and wiped his brow. He looked around for his canteen and spied it still tied to the pommel of his saddle, on his horse. The horse was tied up several yards away from where he was sitting. Charles groaned and started to crawl over to his horse, cursing his luck all the way.

Sheriff Danni looked at him with pity. She too had gotten sick, looking at the remains of the horses and the obvious mess that was once one (or possibly two) human beings. Though she wasn't quite sure if it was the gruesome sight or the pregnancy that gave her the extreme nausea. Most likely, it was a combination of both.

Danni looked at the items in her hands, an old Navy Colt revolver and the priests collar. She sighed and closed her eyes, clutching both to her chest. How she hoped that it wasn't true. Wished that it wasn't true. Her heart ached, but her head reminded her that she was a still the Sheriff and she had a job to do.

She looked up and saw that Charles had reached his horse and was taking a swig of water from his canteen. He still looked pale and unsteady.

"You doing ok Charlie?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be ok. Just need a moment to compose myself."

"Take as much time as you need."

Danni walked over to where Charles stood near his horse.

"What do you think did this, Sheriff?" he asked as he looked back as the piles of bloody meat that was starting to attract files and other creepy crawling things.

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know."

"A bear or a bobcat maybe?" he suggested.

"Against two horses and two armed humans?" she countered.

'Caught them during the night while sleeping?"

"Charlie, there isn't a camp. No tents, no fire pit, and the horses weren't staked or tethered. It looks like they were ambushed. A bear or bobcat wouldn't have approached two armed humans unless it was ravenously hungry, and even then…" she let her voice trail off.

"A pack of starving wolves?"

"That would make more sense, but you'd think they would have dragged off some of the remains."

"There are some parts missing. Not a lot, just some. You reckon they just killed for sport then?"

"I've never seen or heard of a wolf killing for sport. Doesn't seem natural. This is something more sinister, Charlie. Something filled with hate and malice."

"Yer talking about mankind then. Cultists maybe?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Look there," she said pointing towards the remains, "those two hands, where I recovered the pistol and the collar. They have no marks, scratches or anything. It's as if they were left untouched for a reason. If this was a critter attack, there would be bite marks. The hands would have been torn or ripped from the body. Instead, they look as if they were cut off with a knife."

"Who...who…did they belong to?" asked Charlie as he pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped is brow again. He paled visibly when looking at the hands.

"The Ranger. Those hands belong to a woman. Why she had Howard's" she stopped and took a breath, "Jake's…collar and gun is a mystery."

The both stood for a time, lost in thought, before Charles spoke.

"You think we should bury the bodies?"

"I'm not up for it, and you are looking a bit green under the gills. I suggest we mount up and head back to town. Find a couple of Samantha's ranch hands and come back and take care of things. We'll have to find a few that we can trust to keep quiet about this. I don't want Phyllis snooping around and getting everyone's knickers in a knot."

"Okey doke, Sheriff. I have a couple of ideas on who to pick out. We'll come back out later this evening and get them bodies underground soon enough."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going."

Sheriff Danni went over to her saddlebags and pulled out a small burlap sack. She placed the pistol, collar and the Texas Ranger's badge within it and put the burlap sack into one of her saddlebags. She mounted up and took one last look at the remains. She closed her eyes and told herself that she couldn't cry now. She'd have to wait until later, when she was alone.

Together, the two lawfolk rode out of the canyon and returned to Pueblo.

An hour later, a swirly blue oval suddenly appeared near the remains. It started out about the size of a pencil tip and slowly increased in size until it was wide enough for two horses to pass through with room to spare. A few seconds later, two riders emerged from the blue portal, quickly followed by a third. The three mounted men looked around at the remains before turning back to the portal, watching it slowly shrink until it disappeared completely.

The three men dismounted and walked around looking at the remains as well as the surrounding canyon. The tallest of the bunch, wearing a black pinstripe suit, with a small bowtie and a bowler cap reached into his jacket and pulled out a pad and a pencil. He looked around and began scrawling on his notepad.

"What do you make of this Dan?" he asked in a crisp, clipped voice.

The second man, much shorter than the rest, and carrying a pistol on his right hip, pulled off his hat and ran his hands through his short blond curly hair.

"Nothing good, if you ask me."

"I did ask you."

"Well then, nothing good Phillip. Those," he said pointing to two of the larger piles of now rotting meat, "were horses. Something killed and skinned them."

The third man rubbed his stubbled chin with his left hand, while placing his right on the butt of his pistol, which hung low along his hip. His dark hair and dark eyes took in the sight around him. When he spoke, it wasn't loud, and wasn't very audible. The other two men had to strain to hear what he had to say.

"Looks like some monster did this. An abomination of some sort."

Dan shivered slightly as a cloud suddenly blocked out the light of the sun.

"It didn't eat the meat and left it all to rot," stated Dan.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. What would you suggest that we do, Jake?" asked Phillip.

Jake reached for his horse and remounted.

"Let's head into town. We need to find VanKook first. If we have time, we'll look into this further," he motioned towards the remains," We don't know how much time we have. We need to find VanKook, or at least, his notes. That is our first priority."

"We don't know what we'll find in town. We don't know how the town will receive us. Are you sure that is wise?" said the second man nervously.

"I agree with Dan. Do you suppose we should observe it first? The last time we entered, it was nothing like we expected. This Dan is mortal, not Harrowed like our last Dan. This one won't recover from being gunned down so easily," Phillip said, accenting his final remark with a wink.

"I'll ride into town and you two can watch from the bushes like a couple of ninnies. 'Find VanKook first', that was what Father Mac told us when we left."

Dan placed his boot in the stirrup and began to mount his horse.

"I still find it hard to grasp that in your world, Father Mac was your ally. He tried to kill me in mine," sighed Dan, once he was seated in the saddle.

"Not to worry, I'm sure in this world, he's going to be your best friend and a great potential ally for us all," proclaimed Phillip while replacing his pad and pencil within the vest of his pinstripe suit.

"What makes you so sure?" questioned Dan.

"Inherent goodness. Father MacPherson is a great man. He can't be evil in every world that we visit. And he wasn't really all that evil in your world, he had just chosen a different side in the scheme of things. He was doing what he thought was right. Odds are in our favor to say the least. Why I think that based on our past experiences, we have a 75% chance that this…"

"Never tell me the odds," growled Jake.

"Oh…ah…well. Shall we head into town then?" suggested Phillip as he mounted his horse.

Jake just stared at Phillip and shook his head.

"I don't know why I agreed to let you tag along."

"Because of my charming personality and my obvious skill in deducing clues, and my great sense of justice?"

"Obvious skill in finding clues?" questioned Dan.

"Yes, something along those lines. I believe so, yes."

Jake glared at Phillip for a long moment.

"Mount up. Let's get moving. Daylight is a wastin'."

Jake turned his horse towards town and spurred him along. He was in a hurry, and wasn't about to use any more of their precious time in a wasted conversation with his annoying companion, Phillip Morris.


End file.
